Cicatrices
by Krisstenn CdM
Summary: Tras de abandonar su vida gracias al estudio, Krisstenn y sus amigos se volverán a reencontrar después de aproximadamente 2 años sin saber nada de ellos ¿Que habrá pasado en ese tiempo? ¿Lograran sanar las cicatrices que quedaron en su corazón? Chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno acabo de entrar en esto de fanfiction y este fic es por un reto ¬¬

Bueno :v Nose que poner xD

No hay prologo, empieza directo tal vez luego haga uno pero seria luego

* * *

-Maldito despertador,me tiene harta.

Me puse unos jeans una blusa blanca de manga larga y encima la camisa del liceo,

me maquille ligeramente los ojos para ocultar las ojeras

puse un poco de rubor en mis mejillas para simular un sonrojo y labial rosa para dar el toque de

unos finos y delicados labios, como toque final esa estúpida sonrisa falsa que todo el mundo conoce.

Tocaba clase de Matemáticas a primera hora, eran las 5 de la mañana y todavía no amanecía hacia algo

de frió así que agarre la chaqueta de mezclilla que tenia en el buró y me la puse. Tomé mi celular y mochila

y me dirigí hacia el aula de Matemáticas esperé no encontrarme con nadie, no tenia ganas de hablar

con gente a estas horas de la mañana... Y nunca mas, para mi buena suerte no fue así apenas había caminado

tres pasos fuera de mi habitación y Nathaniel, el típico chico perfecto me saludo por detrás.

Odio que hagan eso

-Buenos días Krisstenn

-Buenos Días Nath ¿Como amaneciste?- le respondí aumentando la longitud de mi sonrisa, girándome y

quedando frente a el logrando que sus mejillas se enrojecieran un poco.

-Bien y tu?

-Pues digamos que... e tenido mejores mañanas- solté una pequeña risa

-Otra vez el despertador?- Me respondió en tono divertido.

-Si, el despertador, me gusta dormir

-Se nota, Bueno te dejo me toca clase de Español y no quiero llegar tarde

-Adiós

No es que detestara tanto a Nathaniel, pero el solo echo de que estuviera cerca me molestaba un poco, me recordaba a alguien alguien del cual no quería hablar, mas bien dicho alguien del cual no volvería a hablar jamas.

Finalmente llegue al aula, había pocos alumnos así que una sonrisa basto para saludarlos

Me senté en el banco de la ultima fila, siempre me e sentado ahí desde el primer día que llegue

me gusta porque tiene una vista hacia el jardín y es hermoso así que me sirve de inspiración cuando estoy aburrida

eso era lo único que me gustaba de ese lugar el jardín, como casi nadie iba yo pasaba la mayoría del tiempo ahí

dibujando o escribiendo que era lo que mas me gustaba hacer.

Después de aproximadamente 15 minutos llego el profesor, no tengo problema con la materia

así que la clase no se me hace larga, de echo presento exámenes porque tengo que presentar

porque los maestros por si mismos me ven como la chica perfecta que todo lo hace bien así que me exentan.

Me ven como alguien especial, no solo en el carácter, sino que también en el físico ya que entre los

alumnos destaco por mi peculiar color de ojos y cabello, un cabello albino que al sol da un tono plateado

y unos hermosos ojos rojos que reflejan inocencia, no tengo idea de porque soy así.

La clase de Matematicas acabo y todos salimos para dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas aulas de

Taller, yo decidí no entrar a ningún taller así que esa hora la tengo libre, siempre y cuando de clases

de apoyo a los reprobados a fin de curso, esa fue la única condición para no entrar, lastima que

no pude hacer lo mismo al entrar a club así que decidí entrar a pintura, después de todo no esta mal

aprender a pintar con otros materiales aunque no es de mi preferencia.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, no deseaba pasar las 3 horas de taller en el jardín porque

seguramente los de ecología estarían allí y no me gusta entablar conversaciones, después puedo hacer amistades y eso es lo que menos quiero.

Antes de entrar a mi habitación me topé con Castiel, el típico chico malo que se corre las clases

me dirigió una sonrisa prepotente, la cual yo ignoré por completo y seguí caminando.

-Vaya vaya, la enana se sordea?- Me habló cuando vio mi reacción.

-No siempre, pero en tu caso, Si- le respondí acomodando mi cabello que se había desordenado al girarme - Ahora, si me disculpas me voy a mi habitación- dicho esto me volví a girar y camine hasta llegar a la habitación deje mi mochila en el suelo y me acomode en la cama, del buró saque un cuaderno viejo, una caja y un lápiz.

Abrí la caja, y saqué su contenido, lo coloqué suavemente en mi brazo haciendo presión logrando que

la sangre brotara, de la misma caja saque una caja mas pequeña en la cual tenia vendas

eran necesarias, siempre que lo hacia las necesitaba cubrí la herida con una venda y la acomode

de tal manera que no se viera con la blusa.

Casi 1 año desde que empece a hacer esto, cortar mis brazos era la única manera que hallaba para desahogarme ver la sangre salir al mismo tiempo que mis lagrimas...

Todo eso desde aquel día en que tuve que abandonar mi vida y empezar otra

no podía con todo, me sentía sola en este inmundo lugar, lleno de estudiantes de la alta sociedad

pero por mas alta que fuera su estatus social no podían reemplazar a los que en aquel tiempo

fueron mis amigos, los extrañaba demasiado como no tenia una idea al principio me aferré a la idea de

que los volvería a ver, pero me di cuenta de que no seria así, que aquella promesa que hicimos de no separarnos

no era verdad, que nunca lo fue.

*-Flashback-*

-Kattness dime algo

-Que necesitas kriss?

-Prométeme que no nos vamos a separar nunca, ni tu ni yo ni [Inserte aqui sucrette]

- Obvio! Nunca las voy a abandonar! Son las mejores!

-Jaja Gracias ahora puedo morir en paz okno

-De que hablan?

-Viktor no te metas!

-Si si me meto porque YOLO Ahora si de que hablan?

-Nada, cosas de niñas- Le respondí medio enojada

-Andas en tus dias cierto?- Me dijo en tono divertido

*-Fin de Flashback-*

No pude evitar sacar una sonrisa al recordar aquellos momentos en la secundaria, fue la época mas feliz de mi vida

sin evitarlo me puse a llorar, recordar me hizo pensar en que nunca lo voy a superar, voy a vivir encadenada por siempre a los recuerdos por mas dolorosos que sean, como quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes... Sin querer mas lagrimas siguieron brotando, no quise detenerlo y me puse a llorar, necesitaba desahogarme.

Hace cuanto tiempo fue mi ultima sonrisa? Ni yo lo recuerdo siempre sonrió aunque nunca es de corazón porque ya no vivo feliz como antes.

* * *

Viktor POV

-Amor, me estas escuchando?

-Eh? Disculpa estoy algo cansado creo que mejor regresare a casa

- Esta bien, cuídate

-Adiós.

Sentí una pequeña punzada en el pecho, de repente recordé a Kriss, la extraño tanto, su sonrisa estúpida y ese hermoso sonrojo que tanto la avergonzaba, No, no debo de pensar en esto yo, yo... tengo novia y la amo y ella a mi, es en ella en la única en la que debo pensar, aunque de solo recordar a mi enana me da nostalgia, nada a sido igual desde aquel día en que decidió abandonarnos, rompió su promesa, nuestra promesa.

Viktor eres tu?- Kattness me saludo

-Hola Kate Como estas?

-Bien y tu? No deberías estar en la escuela?- Note algo de tristeza en sus palabras

-Si, pero no voy a ir.

- Espera te sientes bien?

* * *

Kattness POV

Sentí la nostalgia y la tristeza en las palabras de Viktor, creo, nose porque que el tambien recordó lo de Kriss

-No, me siento algo cansado- Sus palabras efectivamente reflejaban tristeza.

-Podemos hablar?- Quería comprobar si mi sospecha era cierta.

-Claro, ven vamos a la cafeteria.

* * *

Las horas se pasaron volando y no paraba de llorar, decidí no ir a clase, solo le dire a Nathaniel que justifique mi ausencia porque me siento mal, le mande un SMS y me respondió que estaba bien que no me preocupara y que me relajara.

Solo me recosté y me dormí, desperté aproximadamente 4 horas después. De repente un mensaje de un numero desconocido me llegó por sorpresa, lo abrí y al leerlo no pude contener las lagrimas...

"Te extrañamos D-E-M-A-S-I-A-D-O Atte. Viktor & Kattness"

Aún me recordaban, me extrañaban tanto como yo a ellos no se si estaba preparada para mantener contacto con ellos de nuevo, de alguna manera o podía olvidar lo que me hicieron, pero eso no importaba ahora así que decidí responder:

"Mas que yo no lo creo"

Envié el mensaje, a lo que respondieron:

-"Te conectas en Facebook?"

-No, hace años que no toco mi computadora...

Y era cierto, solo me traje mi computadora y mi celular para disimular que todo estaba bien, pero no usaba ninguno de los dos objetos ya que tenia guardadas demasiadas cosas como fotos e imágenes y no estaba lista para poder superarlo.

- "Enserio?! hoy en día yo no vivo si el celular"

-Adicta

-"Demasiado"

* * *

Fin del primer cap;)

Esta algo largo lo se xD Pero me emocione

Les gusto? Quien quiere ser la tercera amiga?:v Manden MP o Inbox xD a mi perfil la primera en shenar esta fisha se sheva el lugar;)

Nombre de tu sucrette:

Edad:

Estatura:

Y una pequeña reseña de su vida, asi como su caracter y si a tenido novio y quien fue ¬w¬ xD

Dejen reviews :v o comentarios xD


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba dispuesta a seguir en la conversación, pero un ruido me sorprendió.

-Krisstenn ¿Te sientes mejor?

Era Nathaniel, me asegure que mi blusa estuviera en orden, y fui a abrirle la puerta.

- Si, Gracias Nath, entra.

-Gracias, vine a traerte los apuntes de la clase

-Genial, ¿Gustas algo? - Me sentía más alegre que de costumbre

-No gracias. Por cierto... ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche? Va a haber un concierto y me gustaría que me acompañaras

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Pasas por mí? -Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo

-Por supuesto, paso por ti a las ocho y media.

-¡Estaré lista para esa hora!

-Jajá ¡Más te vale! Bueno yo ya me voy, tengo que terminar de organizar el papeleo adiós.

-Adiós Nath! -El se despidió y se fue

Un momento... ¡¿Qué rayos acabo de hacer?! Mierda, ahora tengo que salir ¿Que me voy a poner? No creo que a Nataniel le guste que vaya sencilla, diría que no le importo y si voy demasiado arreglada dirá que soy superficial... espera, ¡Pero no me importa que piense! si le gusta bien y si no, no me voy a estar quebrando la cabeza por cosas así.

Son las 5 de la tarde, voy a salir a dar un paseo en motocicleta, tal vez haya algo de ropa adecuada en alguna tienda, agarre mi celular, la tarjeta de crédito que mis padres me dieron, me quite la camisa del liceo y me puse una blusa de manga corta con la chaqueta de cuero para que no se distinguieran las marcas en las muñecas.

Aproximadamente 2 horas llevo en la ciudad y no encuentro nada, creo que será mejor regresar y arreglármela como pueda con la ropa que tengo en el closet. Venia de regreso, cuando vi una tienda de paredes color negro, en el mostrador se exhibía un hermoso vestido color verde bajo, de largo como hasta poco antes de las rodillas, escotado de la espalda y un poco del pecho y algo apretado, con adornos color negro y un par de aretes, también incluía unos guantes que abarcaban desde la mitad de los dedos hasta poco antes de llegar al codo y unos tacones negros

-Perfecto- Fue lo único que pude decir al parar mi moto enfrente de la tienda para poder ver mejor el vestido.

-¿Se le ofrece algo Señorita? - Un joven de cabellos negros y apariencia victoriana me dirigió la palabra y me hizo un gesto con la mano ofreciéndome pasar.

-Disculpe, quiero comprar este vestido que está en el exhibidor. -Le respondí mientras accedía a entrar a la tienda.

-Ese vestido es un poco caro ¿Desea adquirirlo de todas maneras?

-Si claro, voy a pagar con tarjeta. -le dije mientras sacaba la tarjeta de la bolsa de la chaqueta, mientras él la tomaba.

-Ok Esta bien Permítame, en un momento le traigo su vestido.

Tardo unos minutos, cuando escuche a dos personas aproximarse, una voz se me hacia conocida... aunque no recuerdo bien de donde, seguí mirando el vestido con más detalle desde adentro de la tienda cuando una voz dirigió mi atención.

- Disculpe señorita aquí esta su vestido - Inmediatamente me gire y me encontré con una hermosa mirada bicolor.

- Gracias ahora me retiro

- Espera enana - La voz conocida hizo acto de presencia y no resulto ser nada más ni nada menos que Castiel.

- Que se te ofrece? - le conteste educadamente, no pretendía sonar maleducada frente al muchacho de ojos bicolor.

- Parece que vas a salir esta noche ¿No es cierto? - Ahh así que tenia celos, si es así puedo aprovechar para molestarlo.

- No manches, eres adivino? Pues obvio, una no se compra un vestido así todos los días, en efecto, Nathaniel me invito a salir esta noche y si sigo aquí se me va a hacer tarde Adiós! Fue un gusto, y mi nombre es Krisstenn. - Esto último se lo dirigí al muchacho de orbes hermosos.

- Un gusto, soy Lysandro

Sin más me fui, apresure el paso en la moto para llegar rapido, no tenia ni idea de que hacer.

Llegue a mi habitacion y me meti a bañar, deje el vestido colgado en la puerta del baño para no maltratarlo al salir, termine de bañarme y puse una toalla en mi cabeza para secar el pelo, me habia depilado completamente, no me gustaba que la gente me mirara raro. Empeze a ponerme el vestido, primero meti las piernas como si me estuviera poniendo una falda y la jale un poco mas para que llegara a donde debia llegar.

-No esta tan mal, - dije para mi misma justo antes de ponerme los tacones, gran sorpresa al ver que eran de aproximadamente 8 cm bueno, aunque sea tendria la altura suficiente para llegarle a Nathaniel a la cara y poder mirarlo de frente solo que sin rebasarlo, es aun mas perfecto de lo que crei...

Finalmente termine de ponerme todo, el vestido, los tacones y los aretes, ahora solo faltaba algo: El peinado. Opte por una cebolla alta con un moño negro que combinaba con el diseño del vestido. Ya estaba lista, cheque el reloj: 8:20 termine a tiempo ahora solo falta esperar a Nathaniel, me mire por ultime vez en el espejo y me sorprendí al ver que no me veía ni demasiado elegante ni muy sencilla entonces decidí hacer algo que nunca había hecho... Tomarme una foto, saque mi celular de la chaqueta y lo levante hasta donde mi brazo pudo, apreté el botón de la cámara y tome la foto, Wow! No pensé que me vería tan bien espero que a Nath le guste...

- Krisstenn Estas lista? - Escuche a Nath llamarme por la puerta.

- Si Nath ya voy! - Fui a abrirle y quede sorprendida ante su reacción.

-...

-No te gusta! Si quieres me cambio rapidito! - Hable sin pensar... de nuevo

-No, no, para nada! Te vez hermosa! ¿Nos vamos? -Me ofreció su brazo el cual yo tome educadamente, lo mire por unos segundos y note que venia vestido con un traje corbata... ¡Verde! no puedo creer que raramente combinemos a la perfección.

- Oye Kriss te noto algo diferente ¿Puedo observar tu cara? - Su pregunta me desconcertó un poco y entonces recordé ¡Los pupilentes! Olvide quitarlos, como ya mencione no me gusta que la gente me mire raro y un motivo para eso es el extraño color de mis ojos, así que antes de salir siempre me pongo unos pupilentes negros.

- Nath! Lo notaste! Me puse unos pupilentes negros porque quería que la gente no nos mirara raro, ya sabes por el color de mis ojos, Pero si te molesta me los quito... - Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir

-No pasa nada Kriss, debo reconocer que tus ojos son extraños, pero raramente hermosos y te comprendo así que quédate como te sientas más cómoda.

-Gracias Nath, eres genial. -Esa respuesta hizo que se sonrojara un poco. Oww se ve tan lindo...


	3. Chapter 3

Llegamos al auto de Nath y nos dirigimos al concierto, en el camino me explico que el concierto se organizó para recaudar fondos, y que era una de sus bandas favoritas así que decidió apoyar comprando 2 boletos, y que decidió invitarme porque fui la primera persona en la que pensó que le gustaría este tipo de música. Cuando dijo esto, miles de recuerdos atravesaron mi mente en cuestión de segundos, lindos y apreciados recuerdos…

Finalmente estábamos en el lugar donde era el evento, era un lugar al aire libre y había bebidas y puestos de comida, rápidamente fui por una copa, hacia demasiado tiempo que no tomaba. Nath me acompaño y trajo una el también. Fuimos a nuestros lugares y nos sentamos, fueron pasando las canciones. Era una banda que no conocía, de repente sonó una canción no tan desconocida…

"Miro el cielo que ya no tiene colores  
Ya no veo el sol y son grises las flores  
Mi única verdad son tus ojos muy dentro de mí  
Dos fotografías tan sólo han quedado  
Que sobre mi cama el tiempo ha dejado  
La distancia que nos divide me duele también "

-Si no te vas mi amor tendrás Eres viaje que no tiene meta no busca un destino Eres tierra de nadie donde me quedo contigo ahí Y me siento yo solo pero se Como tu amor encontrare.-Empece a cantar, esa canción la había escuchado en algún lugar y no sé dónde

No pensé que conocieras esta canción.- Nath estaba algo sorprendido pero alegre, yo no estaba totalmente sobria, seguía cantando y unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a brotar, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había rellenado mi copa. Oficialmente estábamos ebrios, lo note en el momento en que Nath se paró en un lado mío, me abrazo y se puso a cantar conmigo.

-¡Eres viaje que no tiene meta no busca un destino Eres tierra de nadie donde me quedo contigo ahí Y me siento yo solo pero se Como tu amor encontrare! – Cantábamos el coro con una tremenda fuerza que hasta podía sentir unas cuantas miradas posadas sobre nosotros, no me importaba, necesitaba desahogarme de alguna manera, tenía una sensación de nostalgia, tristeza y un nudo en la garganta en el momento en el que venía el coro.

Al terminar voltee a ver a Nath y me dijo que no era conveniente manejar en este estado, que pediría un taxi. Asentí con la mirada y me gire para tomar mi bolsa y beber una última copa.

En un segundo mi mirada se cruzó con la de un muchacho, desvié la mirada y una sensación de escalofríos recorrió mi espalda. Nath me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a caminar. Salimos del lugar y esperamos al taxi fuera de ahí.

Mire unos segundos a Nath y cuando menos lo pensé mis labios estaban en los suyos, aprisionándolos con fuerza. Quería que ese momento no terminara jamás. La lluvia que decoraba el lugar hizo nuestro beso más apasionado y romántico. No me quería soltar de Nath, es la única persona que ha vuelto a despertar esos sentimientos que se encontraban dentro de mí. No quería que se fuera, que me abandonara, que me olvidara como lo hicieron las personas que se creían mis amigos. Volví a sentir ese miedo de perder a alguien especial.

-Nathaniel… prométeme que no te iras, que siempre estarás junto a mí, por favor…- Alcance a decir eso aun con nuestros labios juntos.

-Claro que si mi princesa, te prometo que nunca nos separaremos, que nunca me alejare de ti.-Sentí en su voz algo quebrado, al parecer él también había pasado por algo similar a lo que me había pasado a mí, una traición, una decepción, una promesa de olvido y un cruel adiós.

Te amo.- Le pronuncie casi en susurro con algunas lágrimas asomándose y queriendo salir.

Y yo a ti.- Me respondió Nathaniel separándose de mí y abrazándome.

=Apreciando la bella escena un chico pelinegro ojiverde se lamentaba de sus errores y lloraba sin poder detenerse.

-Juro que sanare las heridas que deje en ti mi amor. Volverás a ser mía.=

Finalmente llego el taxi y subimos los dos. Llegamos a mi departamento.

-Bueno Kriss ya me voy, espero que te haya gustado algun dia volveremos a salir eh?- Dijo Nathaniel esbozando una sonrisa

-Claro Gracias Nath.

-Adios.- Dijo Nathaniel saliendo y cerrando la puerta del departamento.

-Adios Nath.

Rapidamente fui hacia el baño y me quite el vestido los tacones y todo lo que traia puesto, me puse una pijama y solte mi cabello, me sente en el balcon de la ventana a mirar las estrellas, era una afortunada de tener ese departamento, es uno de los pocos que tiene esa hermosa vista y que no es compartido.

-Nathaniel...-Dije en un suspiro

* * *

**ESTO ES UNA ACTUALIZACION**

**SI LES GUSTO MAS EL OTRO POS NI MODO :v Lel (?)**

Que tal? Les gusto? Espero que les haya gustado u El anterior estuvo algo corto asi que con este espero recompensarlo :v 1418 Palabras! Y si no querían lemmon tan rapido ... pos ya que (?) Me emocione porque estaba viendo yaoi xDD Okno :c Me equivoque al pasar los capitulos porque Copie y pegue, y no me cerciore de que vinieran bien:/ Debia ser un sueño pero mejor lo quite *u*

Tardare mas en escribir QwQ Puta escuela QwQ Ademas que mi PC no jala y tengo que robarle la suya a mi hermano (?)

Oh por cierto la cancion se llama "Buscando el amor" de Sonohra QwQ

Ba bay:v

Krissten-fuera (?)


End file.
